Earliest Memories
by Ankh117
Summary: Mako, and Bolin's earliest memories before the streets. OC's involved.
1. Chapter 1

Earliest Memories

Summary: Mako's earliest memories before he and Bolin were on the streets.

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra.

!#!#!#!#!$#$#%$#%#$%$#%#%$#

"Mama, why is your tummy bigger?" A very young Mako asked. He and his mother, Haruka, were sitting in their apartment living room. Haruka was reading a story about Momotaru when Mako asked. She pulled Mako onto her lap. Haruka was a young woman of nineteen, with long black hair tied in a braid, and light green eyes.

"Remember when Papa, and I were telling you that you're going to have a brother or sister?" Haruka asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes. You said that my brother, or sister wouldn't be here for a long, long, long time." Mako answered. He remembered the day when his mama and papa told him that he was going to get a brother, or sister. He was excited like any three year old would be. The apartment complex they lived in didn't have any other kids his age, and some of them were mean. The would either throw small fireballs at Mako, or little pebbles.

"Well, maybe not that long," Haruka giggled. Mako did have a tendancy like most three year olds, to exaggerate. "You see, the baby is growing in my tummy."

"Why is it growing in your tummy?" Mako asked. Haruka had to think for a moment. How was she going to answer this without it going over Mako's head. He was a little too young for "the talk," at the moment.

"It's just something that happens to mama's." Okay maybe that wasn't the best answer but Mako seemed to accept it.

"How much longer will the baby grow?" Mako asked. Haruka chuckled. He always asked a marathon of questions.

"The baby will be growing for four more months." Haruka said as she rubbed her growing stomach. That answer seemed to satisfy Mako for the moment. The both of them snuggled up, and continued with the story. It was then Mako asked one more question.

"Mama, why do people look at us funny?" Mako asked with a little sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean by that Mako?" Haruka asked.

"Why do people look at us funny, especially when we go to resturuants and stuff with Papa? They look at us, then whisper to each other." Mako said. Haruka knew he would eventually ask this sort of question.

It was not common to see a young woman with a man who was about ten years older than her. Usually this would be because of an arranged marrige, but Haruka was never arranged to marry anyone. There was also the fact that Haruka was obviously an earthbender, and her husband, Jeong, was a firebender. This sort of thing was very rare throughout most of the world, and it was met with a lot of opposition.

Haruka had heard it all from whispers behind her back. _Floozy, Concubine, Whore._ She was an earthbender though, and she was taught that strength comes from both outward, and inward. She was not going to let words get her down, and she was going to keep her head high.

"Listen to me Mako, don't you ever feel bad because of other people whispering. They usually don't know what they're talking about." Haruka said as she ruffled his hair.

"Okay Mama." Mako said. Haruka, and Mako pinky swore before going to back to the story.

"Mama?" Mako asked once more.

"Yes Mako?" Haruka asked.

"Will my brother or sister be the Avi...Ava.."

"Avatar?" Haruka inquired.

"Yeah!" Mako said excitedly.

"It's possible." Haruka answered just as Jeong came through the door.

He was a tall man, with black hair, and amber eyes hidden behind small glasses. Jeong worked with for the Republic City newspaper, and did Pro-Bending as a hobby. Haruka was part of Jeong's team, but she was on temporary leave because of her pregnancy.

"Well what have we here? A lovely lady with another man?" Jeong said jokingly as he picked up Mako, and sat down with his son on his lap.

"So what does the elustrous reporter Jeong bring us today?" Haruka asked in a joking manner.

"Amazing news." Jeong said excitedly.

"Yes?" Haruka inquired with a raised brow.

"Word from the White Lotus says that the next Avatar has just been born. Early this evening, the temples of the four nations became active, and sent pillars of light into the sky. But it's going to be a few years before they can name the next Avatar." Jeong said with excitement. It was then Jeong heard small whimpers from Mako.

"Hey, what's up Champ?" Jeong asked.

"I think he was hoping the baby would be the next avatar." Haruka whispered.

!#!#!3##############

**End Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Waterbender Named Kya**

**##$#$##$$%^$^%$^$%**

Mako didn't understand what was going on around him, but he knew it was scary. He knew something was happening to Mama, but the Doctors, and Nurses wouldn't let him go see. Mako looked up at his Papa. He was crying a little, and he was shaking.

Jeong was trying his hardest not to break down crying in the waiting room of the hospital. He needed to be strong, especially for Mako, however stray tears kept falling down his cheeks. It was like the accident was coming back to haunt them ten fold.

When Haruka was pregnant with Mako, they had gotten into a satomobile accident. Someone had a little too much Papaya nector, and decided to drive back home. Jeong came out of the accident with a broken arm, and a concussion, but Haruka was impaled in the side by a large piece of metal. If it hadn't been for a waterbender named Kya, Mako would've died before he had been born.

When Haruka was pregnant again, the doctors assured the couple that there weren't any complications that could happen from the accident, even when Haruka was beginning to feel pain four months ago. Oh how he wanted to burn those idiots they called Doctors. They didn't feel how Haruka was cold as ice; they didn't see how much blood she was losing in the middle of the night. They didn't hear how her heart was barely beating, or feel how the baby wasn't moving.

Jeong could see small flicks of fire dancing around his hands.

"Well well, we meet once again." A woman's voice said from behind. Both Jeong, and Mako turned around and met a woman in dressed in water tribe clothes. Her eyes were dark blue, and her hair was tied up, with bangs cascading down one side of her face.

"It's you!" Jeong said in surprise.

"Who is that Papa?" Mako asked as he tugged his father's sleeve. Kya chuckled a little before ruffling the small child's hair.

"You've grown so much since I last saw you little one." Kya said as she sat down next to Jeong.

"How do you know me?" Mako asked with suspicion.

"Let's just say that I was there when you were born little one." Mako kept his distance from the strange woman, and held onto his father's arm.

"I'm glad to see you again Miss. Kya. Haruka, and I never got to thank you properly for saving Mako's life." Jeong said. He felt a lump form in his throat.

"Seeing your son growing up healthy is all the thanks that I will ever need," Kya said with a gentle smile. But that smile turned into a serious frown. "I heard from some of the nurses about your wife, and baby. Tell me what happened?"

Jeong felt tears well up in his eyes again before placing his head in his hands.

"They...they kept telling us that Haruka, and the baby would be okay. But...she started feeling pain four months ago, and it kept getting worse. Then tonight...she...she began hemorrhaging...and...I just know it's my fault somehow. Just all my fault..." Jeong became too choked up at the thought of the events that occured just a few hours ago. Kya put her hand on his shoulder.

"Jeong, take a deep breath, and pull yourself together." Kya said with a soothing but stern voice. Jeong did exactly what she did before facing her.

"It is not your fault this had happened. It is a very ugly thing that happened, but it is not your fault. Haruka is strong. She is one of the strongest women I've seen since my own mother, and many others. When that accident happened, Haruka did her best to not only remain awake but to keep breathing so the life inside her would continue to thrive. She was not going to give up then, and she's not going to give up now." Kya said as she ruffeled Mako's hair once again. It was then a nurse approached them.

"Excuse me, sir?" The Nurse said in a quiet voice. Jeong stood up preparing himself. He wasn't sure exactly what he was preparing for though. Hopefully not for the worst.

"Yes?" Jeong asked with a stern voice.

"I came to give you an update on your wife, and baby boy." The nurse said. Jeong made sure what he heard was correct. _A baby boy..._

"Is...is my son alright?" Jeong asked.

"Yes, and he's doing very well. We were a little scared that he was already er...gone...but he's a survivor just like his mother." The nurse said.

"Haruka's okay?" Jeong asked. His legs were beginning to feel like jello.

"Yes she's doing well, but she's very weak. We're going to keep on eye on her in the next few days. Would you like to come see her, and your baby?" The nurse asked. It was then Jeong's legs gave way, and he feel to his knees on the floor. Mako ran up to his father scared, only to be engulfed in the tightest hug he had ever been in. His father was shaking and sobbing.

"Papa whats wrong?" Mako asked hoping he didn't do anything wrong.

"Nothing's wrong champ. Everything is alright now." Jeong answered. Both Mako, and Jeong stayed like that for a few more minutes before going to see Haruka, and Mako's new baby brother.

They named him Bolin.

**!#!#$$%$%$#%$#%$#%$#$#%$#$####**

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fire**

!#!#!#!$#$#$#$#

Mako was in big trouble now. The five year old was trying to put out the small fire burning his brother's stuffed badgermole, the one Papa had gotten him for his first birthday, and the one Bolin always had in his hand all the time. Pabbu was it's name. The fire was getting bigger, and the smell of burning synthetic fur was filling the room.

It was all Bolin's fault though! If he didn't knock over Mako's favorite toy soldier, and break it, Mako wouldn't have pushed him to the floor, then he wouldn't have started crying, and Mama wouldn't have sent him to his room for forever. Well she said only for ten minutes, but that was going to be forever.

_A minute ago:_

"Stupid Bolin," Mako said to himself angrily as he paced around his room in anger. "Why does he get away with breaking my toys, and I get punished for pushing him?" Mako stomped his foot.

Ever since Bolin came, Mama, and Papa had been giving him more attention. It wasn't fair! Mako wasn't allowed to be noisy because Bolin was napping, he couldn't snuggle with Mama for stories alone anymore because Bolin always had to be there with him, and Papa wouldn't play with their favorite games as much. Mako stomped his foot again.

_Squeak!_

Looking down, Mako saw Pabbu under his foot. Bolin must've dropped him when Mama picked him up, and took him out of the room. Mako picked the stuffed animal up. He glared at it for a moment before throwing it as hard as he could at the wall. Suddenly he thought of the Pro-Bending matches his Mama, and Papa would be in, and soon Mako had an idea. He picked up Pabbu and propped him against the wall.

"It's the biggest match of the year! The greatest firebender Mako, against Pabbu the horrible," Mako announced as he imitated an announcer's voice. "Let the match begin!"

Mako started running around his room, dodging imaginary earth, and water, as he imagined sending fireballs towards his opponent. He remembered a certain stance his father would take during his pro-bending matches, and decided to copy him.

"It's the last round, with just Mako, and his signiture move! The flammio! Fwoosh! Fwoosh!"

_FWOOSH!_

Mako jumped back in shock when a fireball flashed. He didn't know what had just happened until he looked down at his right hand, and saw it smoking. It didn't hurt though. All of this could only mean one thing.

"I firebent!I firebent!" Mako jumped up and down over again until he smealt something burning. He looked over to find Pabbu was burning from the fireball Mako created.

"Augh! Pabbu!"

_A minute later:_

He now heard his mother's footsteps coming down the hall. Pabbu was nearly burnt to a pile of ashes, and the smell was itching his nose. He heard the door open. He was in big big trouble now.

"Mako? What is that smell?" His mother asked. She saw the smoldering mess against the wall, and Mako almost close to tears.

"Mako! What happened? Are you okay?" Haruka asked as she rushed over, and knealt down to her son.

"I'm fine Mama," Mako sniffed. "I was just playing, and then I firebent, and then I accidentally set Pabbu on fire. Please don't be angry! I'm sorry! I really am!"

"Mako, you firebent?" Haruka asked while wiping away stray tears.

"It was an accident!" Mako whined.

"Honey! That's great," Haruka said as she hugged Mako. "You're a firebender! Wait until Papa hears about this! He'll be so excited!"

"You're not mad?" Mako asked when Haruka finally let go of him.

"No, I'm not mad. It was an accident, and accidents happen." Haruka said.

"But what about Pabbu?" Mako asked. His mother looked down at the smoldering remains of the badgermole. Bolin loved the stuffed animal. Haruka had an idea.

"You leave Pabbu to me," Haruka said, she was a very good sewer, and there were serveral pieces of stray fabrich kept in a box. She gave Mako a kiss on the forehead. "How about you, Bolin, and I have some milk, and those sweet buns you like." Mako perked right up. Maybe he should burn more of his brother's toys.

**!#!##!#$#%$%#%#$#$**

**End Chapter 3. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Right?**

!#!#!#!$#$#$#$###$#$##!#!#!#!#!#

The last thing Mako wanted to be was woken up. Ever since he began his firebend training with his Papa a few months ago, Mako had been feeling worn out. Papa explained that it was normal for first time benders to feel worn out when they start bending, especially in the first year. It was because of how much energy it consumes. He said that little by little he would begin feeling less weary as he kept training, and practicing.

"Mako..." A little voice whispered. The six year old felt someone poking him, but he swatted them away, and turned over.

"Mako." He felt some more poking. Knowing that it wasn't going to stop until he woke up, he gave up, and turned back over to his original spot. Mako groggily opened his eyes only to meet the green eyes of his little brother. Bolin was holding his patchwork stuffed badgermole, and crying a little.

"What Bolin?" Mako asked groggily.

"I had a bad dream." The three you old sniffed.

"So?" Mako said with a little harshness in his voice.

"It was about Mama, and Papa. I dreamed they got eated up by a flaming monster. Then it tried to eat you too." Bolin cried. Mako sat up, and grabbed his brother's hand, and felt him shaking. The bad dream must've really scared Bolin. It reminded him of the bad dream Mako had once.

He remembered hearing about the story of Koh The Face Stealer. It scared him so bad he had nightmares about the creature coming into their home, and stealing his face, and Mama, and Papa's face. He remembered going to his parent's room to make sure they were okay. It made him feel a lot better just knowing they were there. Maybe that would make Bolin feel better.

"C'mon Bolin." Mako whispered. He jumped down from his bed, the cold of the floor shocking him for a moment. He held onto Bolin's hand as he lead him down the hallway to their parent's room. It was very quiet inside, and outside. Normally Mako could hear satomobiles, and the occasional derigible pass by, but the winter always had a way of silenceing that noise. Through the window of the living room he could see snow falling.

Quietly he tiptoed with Bolin until he was at the door to Mama, and Papa's room. He quietly opened the door a little, and saw his parents sleeping soundly. Papa had his arms wrapped around Mama.

"Look Bolin," Mako said in a whisper. "Mama, and Papa are alright."

The three year old let out a small sigh in relief. Mako then quietly shut the door, and tiptoed back to his room. As he got back into bed, he noticed Bolin standing next to him.

"Can I sleep with you Mako?" Bolin asked. Intent on going back to sleep, Mako sighed before allowing his little brother into his bed. He pulled the covers over the both of them before lying back down onto his pillow.

"Mako?" Bolin's voice pipped. Mako groaned a little.

"What Bolin?" Mako asked quietly.

"What would happen if Mama, and Papa did get eated by a flaming monster?" Bolin asked.

"They won't get eaten by a flaming monster Bolin. Mama, and Papa would kick it's butt before it would eat them." Mako answered.

"What if you got eated?" Bolin asked.

"I won't get eaten either, Bolin. I'd also kick it's butt." Mako answered.

"But.." Mako interuppted Bolin.

"Nothings going to happen to Mama, Papa, or me. We're too close of a family to ever be eaten, or separated. Besides Mama, and Papa are really strong, nothing can hurt them. But if something does happen, I'll take care of you."

"But you're not a Papa." Bolin said.

"No but we're brothers, and brothers stick together." Mako said as he pulled up the blanket to Bolin.

"I'll take care of you too Mako." Bolin said as he curled up under the covers with Pabbu. A few minutes later Bolin was asleep, but Mako was still wide awake. He couldn't help but think about what he, and his little brother just talked about.

Nothing would ever happen to Mama, and Papa.

Right?

#!#!#!#!#!#!##!#!

End Chapter 4! Read, and Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Recollection**

* * *

_"Leaves from the vine,_

_falling so slow_

_like fragile tiny shells_

_drifting in the foam,_

_Little soldier boy_

_come marching home_

_Brave soldier boy_

_comes marching home."_

"What'cha singing, Papa?" Mako asked. It was New Years Eve, and celebrations were going on around most of the city. While they did take part in the festivities, the family had finally decided to go to their favorite place in the park where it was quiet. They had made sure to grab some hot drinks, and hot sweet buns.

"Oh it's just a song my father brought from the Fire Nation," Jeong answered. "When he left the Fire Nation for Republic City, he told me he would sing the song on particularly peaceful nights on the ship. He used to sing it to me when I was as young as you Bolin." He patted Bolin on the head.

"Papa, what's the Fire Nation like?" Mako asked.

"Well I've only been there once. All I can say is that it's full l of volcano's, it's hot, and it's red, everywhere." Jeong said. Granted he respected the home country of his father, and Firelord Zuko was a great man, it was just he never felt very connected there. There was something suffocating about the Fire Nation, and many places had been polluted from the Hundred Year War. Plus the people were not all that accepting of others born outside it.

"Did you ever get to meet Firelord Zucchini?" Bolin asked. Jeong laughed so hard he thought he would spill his drink on poor Bolin.

"No. I never got to meet Firelord Zuko, but he is indeed a great Firelord. But your mom has met Avatar Aang." Jeong watched as Mako's eyes lit up with this information.

"Really?" Mako asked in excitement. Haruka giggled.

"Yup, and his wife, Waterbending Master Katara." Haruka recalled the moment she met the Avatar himself.

It was the day she found out she was pregnant with Mako. Boy was she scared. She was scared that if she told Jeong at the time, he would run off. She was wandering around the park unsure of what to do when she had unwittingly bumped into the Avatar himself.

"What was he like Mama?" Mako asked.

"He was a very wise man, far, far beyond even his years. He was also young at heart. I found it surprising. I thought the Avatar would be really serious."

"What happened to Mister Avitar?" Bolin asked.

"He died." Mako answered.

"But he's not gone, gone." Jeong said. Bolin gave him a confused look. Jeong scratched his head a little trying to find the best way to explain the reincarnation cycle of the Avatar.

"Well...every time the Avatar passes away, a new Avatar is born." Jeong explained. Bolin seemed to get the explanation.

"So who is the new avitar?" Bolin asked.

"A little girl from the Southern Water Tribe. I think her name is Korra." Haruka answered.

"Yuck! A girl." Mako snapped. Girls were gross, and they carried cootiespiders.

"Your mom's a girl you know." Jeong said. He remembered himself at that age when he thought girls were gross too.

"Yeah, but she's a mom. Mom's don't count." Mako sipped his drink.

"You think we should remind him that once he gets to the age where girls are no longer gross?" Jeong whispered to Haruka, who only giggled.

Suddenly fireworks began to shoot from the skyline of the city, ringing in the new year. Mako would be turning eight this year, and Bolin would be turning five. Both parents were amazed at how fast time was slipping by. Before they knew it, both their boys would be young men, and they themselves would be off on their own, and possibly start families of their own, and watch their own children grow up, if they had children anyway. The future was full of possibilities.

"Haruka, you okay?" Jeong asked. Haruka noticed her eyes had been welling up with tears. She wiped them away, and gave Jeong, Mako, and Bolin.

"Honestly, everything is just perfect."

* * *

**End Chapter 5. Read, and Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Hooded Man Part 1**

* * *

Bolin sat next to his mother, and watched her comb her long black hair. For as long as he could remember, she had always kept her hair long, straight, and really soft. It always smelt good too.

"Mama, why do you keep your hair so long?" Bolin asked while he hugged Pabbu.

"I like it long." Haruka answered as she put it up in an elegant bun. Something she learned to do from before she met Jeong. She wasn't very proud of those past memories, but she did what she had to do to survive.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mako was at school, so it couldn't have been him, and Jeong was at Air Temple Island doing a story on the Airbender culture. Maybe it was one of the other tennants of the apartment coming up for a chat, like those two girls, what were their names, DeVe Dee, and Ten Na? (**Get the reference?)**Haruka got up, and walked towards the door kitchen door, with Bolin following close behind.

"Yes?" Haruka asked as she opened the door. Haruka stopped in her tracks, and a look of horror spread across her face

"Haruka, Baby, where have you been these past few years." Lightning Bolt Zolt said as he, and his two thugs stood in the hallway. Zolt had a sly grin on his face. Haruka quickly slammed the door, and locked it, knowing full well that she had seconds before they broke down the door.

Thinking quickly, Haruka picked up Bolin, and locked herself in her bedroom. She opened the window that led to the allyway. She heard a loud crash in the kitchen, and knew that they were in the house. She grabbed Bolin, and slipped through the window onto the fire escape. Haruka heard another crash, this time it was the door that led to her bedroom.

"Don't try to make this any harder than it has to be, Darlin'." Zolt said as he and his two thugs entered the room. He caught sight of Haruka out the window.

"Hold on tight Bolin." Haruka said. Bolin was too scared to talk as he held onto her. With a motion of her hand, a pillar of earth arose from the ground to the fire escape. She jumped on the pillar with Bolin in her hands, barely dodging Zolt's fire blast, and the waterbender thug's ice attack. The pillar descended to the ground allowing Haruka to run to the sidewalk, and down the street.

"She got away Boss." The Earthbender thug said. Lightning Bolt Zolt growled.

"Of course she escaped," Zolt snapped. He then smirked. "But we have a car.

_A Few Minutes Later:_

Haruka's first priority was to get Bolin to safety. She could take out Zolt, and his goons, but they would not have been above hurting Bolin if she had stayed and fought. She, and Bolin were now hiding in a noodle shop in the next borough of the city. Haruka was hoping that if she weaved correctly through the city, she would be able to make it to the ferry that took people to Air Temple Island. Oh, but what about Mako? It's possible they would find his school, and try to hurt him. Haruka buried her face in her hands.

"Mama who were those guys?" Bolin asked with tears in his eyes. He had dropped Pabbu when Mama picked him up.

"An old buzzard wasp, and his thug friends." Haruka growled. She heard Bolin whimper, and looked up at him. He was on the verge of crying.

"Oh, Honey, it's going to be alright. Just stay strong for the moment, okay?" Haruka placed her hand on Bolin's cheek. Bolin nodded, letting a few stray tears fall before rubbing them away.

"Are you gonna order, or do I have to kick you out?" The waitress asked. Haruka was about to answer when she saw three familier faces at the entrance. How did they find her so fast?

"There you are at last Dalin'," Lightning Bolt Zolt smirked. Around him, and his thugs people began shuffling out hoping to avoid the wrath of the crime boss. He then saw the small child who sat across from her. "Well, well, whose this?"

"Leave him alone." Haruka said with venom in her voice. She stood up and braced herself to attack then run. She was not going to let these men hurt Bolin.

"Oh, Darlin', don't tell me you let another man have his way with you. Haruka, I am so disappointed." Zolt said. Before Haruka could react, Zolt backhanded her. She was sent flying backwards into another table, knocking it down. Haruka heard Bolin call for her, but she was still seeing stars. When her vision cleared she saw the earthbender thug try to grab Bolin, and her maternal instincts went into overdrive. Haruka grabbed the table she fell on, and hit the thug with it using all of her strength, which was quite alot. The earthbender through the window of the Noodle shop, and across the street into another shop's window, completely stunning Zolt, the waterbender thug, and the many pedestrians meandering through the streets.

She picked up her five year old son, and ran out the shop with Zolt close behind. Haruka turned around to face him, and with the stamp of her foot she sent him flying to the roof of a another shop. Haruka felt someone place a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find a man dressed almost entirely in black, and his face hidden behind a hood.

"Come with me." Was all the hooded man uttered before gently grabbing Haruka's hand. This was against Haruka's better judgement, it truley was, but she didn't have a lot of options. She let the strange man lead her, and Bolin hopefully to safety.

_At The Family Apartment:_

Mako's school bag dropped to the floor once he reached his floor of the apartment complex. Metalbenders had taped off entrance to his home, and they were asking tennants of what happened. One of the tennants was an old lady, she turned away from the Metalbender who was interviewing her to see Mako just standing there.

"Oh dear, officer this little boy lives here." She said with worry in her voice.

"What happend?" Mako asked as the Metalbender officer walked up to him.

"Hey there, Buddy. Have you been at school all day?" The officer asked in a gentle voice.

"What happend!" Mako demanded. The officer was caught a little off guard.

"Uh...well..." The officer stammered. He must've been new because most metalbenders were really blunt. "You see your home was broken into."

"Why?" Mako asked with panic in his voice. It was then he saw an officer bring out the burnt remains of a familier stuffed animal.

"What? Where's Mom? Where's Bolin." Mako was becoming even more panicked.

"We're not exactly sure, Buddy." The officer said. Mako then ran past the officer trying to see what happened, but he was stopped by Chief of Police, Lin Beifong.

"You can't go in there kid, it's under investigation, and we don't want any evidence tampered with." Chief Beifong said with a stern voice. Believe it or not, she actually did feel bad for the kid.

"I'd listen to Chief Beifong son." Came a voice. Mako turned around to see Councilman Tenzin, the very son of Avatar Aang, and his father behind him. Jeong walked up to his son, and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Champ, why don't you go talk to Councilman Tenzin, I'll talk to the police." Jeong said with a minor smile. Mako nodded, he wanted to protest but there was a look in his father's amber eyes that told him it was best to do what he said. Mako, with his head down walked up to Councilman Tenzin.

"What happened?" Jeong asked in a stern voice.

"Your apartment was broken in early this afternoon. Tennants heard the noise but there was only one witness. The witness reported seeing crime lord Lightning Bolt Zolt of the Triple Threat Triad, and two other unnamed thugs break down the door. We're unsure of what happened to your wife, and son, but there is evidence in the alleyway that someone had earthbent there." Lin reported. She saw anger rise in Jeong's eyes.

"That bastard, Zolt, has resurfaced!" Jeong growled. Jeong felt his blood literally boil, and the heat rise under his skin. With a deep breath, and looking up to the ceiling, Jeong literally breathed fire. Mako had never seen him that angry.

"You seem to have some knowladge about why Zolt would come after your wife. Care to explain?" Chief Beifong asked.

"If it helps find my wife, and little boy, gladly." Jeong said. He then turned around to Councilman Tenzin.

"Councilman Tenzin, if it's alright with you, could Mako stay with you on Air Temple Island while I go with the police?" Jeong asked.

"If it's to keep your son safe, then I will happily allow him to stay." Councilman Tenzin agreed.

"But I want to come too!" Mako cried.

"Mako." The look Jeong gave his son was enough to stop Mako for contiuing his protests. His expression was a mix of anger, worry, and disenchantment.

"Come along, your father will meet us at the island when he is finished talking to the police." With that said, Tenzin led Mako away from the scene.

_Back With Haruka, and Bolin:_

No wonder the Triad would not chase her in this district of the city, they were in the rival gang's territory. The Triads would never set foot here. Haruka kept her guard up as she let the hooded man lead her to where ever he was going.

"Mama, I wanna go home." Bolin said in a small voice. He held his mother's hand tightly as they walked through the streets. He didn't like all of these new places. Bolin wanted to be in his neighborhood, in his apartment room, and he really wish he had Pabbu with him. The man in the hood was also scary looking.

"I know, Honey, I know." Haruka said with guilt in her voice.

"We're here." The hooded man said. They had stopped in front of a massive iron gate. Behind the gate was a elegant mansion. The hooded man unlocked the gates, and led Haruka inside, before locking the gates again. The garden that surrounded the house was beautiful.

"Mama, look at the house! It's humongous!" Bolin exclaimed. Haruka had to admit, she had never seen a house like this before, so she shared the look of awe with her son. The hooded man stepped next to Haruka.

"Shall we go in?" He asked. Haruka nodded, her guard was still up.

If Haruka, and Bolin thought the outside of the house was amazing, the inside was even more so. The walls were decorated with beautiful paintings, walls that were painted gold, and embroidered with black. There were many hallways that were dotted with doors, and windows.

"Welcome to my home." The hooded man said. Suddenly, a man dressed in a suit walked up to the hooded man, and bowed.

"Good Evening Sir, and Welcome home," The servent said. He caught sight of Haruka, and Bolin. "May I ask who are they?"

"They're with me. They are to be treated as my guests." The hooded man said in a stern voice. The servent had this strange look in his eye.

"But sir, what about the Master? How will he feel?" The servent asked.

"He's not here, and as I said before they are to be treated as my guests." The hooded man said. The servent seemed to give up, and took a deep breath.

"As you wish, s...sir." The servent said before leaving the room, but not before glaring at Haruka, and Bolin, then muttering something derogetory, at least that's what Haruka thought she heard. The hooded man then motioned for Haruka, and Bolin to follow him. Going through a maze of hallways, the hooded man opened the door to an empty bedroom. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. The walls were painted green, and the floor was a soft white color with a large green rug. There were two large beds in the room, a desk, a radio, and a large window that faced the garden behind the hous, with the rest of the city skyline beyond it.

"Oh my." Haruka breathed as she stepped into the room, with Bolin close behind.

"I doubt the Triads will be off your tail before tonight. I hope it's alright with you." The hooded man said.

"Oh, thank you for allowing us to stay here." Haruka said.

"The bathroom is two doors down on the right of the hall, the bathhouse is at the very end of the hall, and the dining room is to the left. I'll have our cooks begin to prepare dinner." The hooded man explained. This time Haruka grabbed his shoulder.

"If it's alright with you, let me make dinner. I want to repay you for your help somehow." There was a moment of silence.

"Alright, if that's what you wish to do." He said before turning around.

"Thank you...uh?" Haruka never caught his name. The hooded man turned around, and finally took off his hood. Haruka was surprised to see a young man, probably fifteen, with straight black hair, and sharp amber eyes. The thing that did catch Haruka by surprise though were the scars that went from the corners of his mouth to his cheek bones that looked like a smile. He was tall for his age.

"My name's Amon."

* * *

**Here's a minor explanation. I have this theory that Lieutenant may be the one pulling the strings of the Equalist party, and that Amon was a puppet because he managed to learn the one form of chi blocking the Lieutenant failed to learn. So I'm just making a guess of what he looked like back then, and what his scars look like. I like the idea of him having a glosgow smile, or anna grin, or whatever the other names for that is. **

** So, read and review.**


End file.
